half soul
by SunSunU
Summary: sekolah Rin dan Len mengadakan lomba lari, dan apa jadinya? gak bisa bikin summary, first fic RnR image nemu di deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna, selamat pagi/siang/sore, tergantung kalian kapan baca nih fic.

Ok, sebenarnya saya udah lama berkutat seputar fandom ini, tapi apadaya, saya gak punya kompi atau lepi, jadinya cuman bisa baca doang dari hp, itupun Hp sayacuma Hp cina merek Cerocoss (nama disamarkan untuk keamanan merk dagang), jadi jangankan ngePublish, login aja udah senen-kemis. (#Disambit Readers, karena belum apa-apa, udah curcol duluan.) Juga saya terinspirasi bikin fic ini karena baca fic dari **Chalice07-**senpai dan **Yami Nova**-senpai, and waktu nonton mr. Bean.

Ok deh. Tanpa basa-basi(Readers : "dari tadi lu ngapain, Onyong?")

saya persembahkan fic perdana saya, TEPUK TANGAN!

krik. . .

krik. . .

krik. . .

Readers jahat, benci deh Sun jadinya. #nangis bombay sambil ngerek tirai

Readers : "BURUAN WOEY!"

WOOKEEH!  
DISCLAIMER : Vocaloid punyanya YAMAHA ama CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, kecuali mereka berikan kepada Saya secara sukarela maka akan saya terima. #PLAAKK!

Warning : fic perdana,typo, mungkin agak (sangat) Abal, GaJe, aneh, fenomenal#PLAAK!, ajaib, dan berbagai hal tak terduga lainnya.

Pagi hari yang cerah (Readers: tau dari mana,coba?) di wilayah rumah Author dan sekitarnya. Tapi sayangnya, cerita ini dimulai dari sebuah kota di Jepang bernama Vocarejo(?) (A/n : rata-rata, nama kota diwilayah Author berakhiran '-rejo'. ex: Karangrejo, Purworejo.) yang juga sama-sama cerah. Sesosok yang pasti kita kenal (Readers:"siapa?") dengan rambut honeyblonde sebahu dengan pita putih yang 'Menclok'(?) dikepalanya, siapa dia ? YAAP! seratus buat Readers yang menjawab Rin Kagamime. Kagak adayang jawab?! EMANG GW PIKIRIN! #disambit Readers pake batu bata.  
Rin Kagamine, tengah berjalan melewati 'lorong-lorong kehidupan guna menuntut ilmu demi masa depan gemilang' atau bisa kita sebut Sekolah.(Readers : ya elah! dari tadi, napa!)  
di Crypton Future Higschool. Berjalan sendiri sambil mengucek mata dan sesekali menguap.

"HOAAMM!nyam-nyam. Gila, ngapain sih aku sekolah hari ini, mendingan aku tadi tidur dirumah. Mana ngantuk banget lagi. Belum lagi nanti ketemu si monyet Shota yang super nyebelin itu. Untung jam pertamajamnya Yuki-sensei. Jadi bisa tidur bentar deh. Hehehe." Ucap Rin diakhiri ketawa Gaje. (Author : Heran! masa Kaai Yuki yang bocah bau kencur udah jadi guru.#digampar Yuki pake ensiklopedia bergambar.)

Lalu datanglah seorang bonekmania #digampar pake negi.  
Berambut teal model twintail yang panjangnya melanglang buana Nusantara. #disabet pake rambut.  
Datang sambil mengendap-endap dibelakang Rin lalu

HAAPP!

Dengan kecepatan ninja memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"KYAAAA! Rin-chan, akhirnya ketemuuga. Miku udah kangen banget sama Rin-chan. KYAAA!" ucap Miku ala Fansgirl.

Rin yang gak standby-pun terlonjak terkaget-kaget(?)  
"ONYOONG LO! ONYOONG, EH ONYONG.  
Et dah, Mikuuu! jangan ngagetin napa, entar kalo jantungku lepas gimana?" ucap Rin setelah berlatah ria. (-Author : hoho ketahuan Rin ternyata latah. -Rin: Lu kan yang buat gue latah, Author Pe'ak.)

"Tenang aja, kalau jantungnya Rin-chan lepas, Miku ganti pake jantungnya Miku." ucap Miku polos sambil membuka kancing atas bajunya sambil tersenyum Gaje.

'eh buset,nih anak, nekat bener?!' batin Rin Sweatdrop.

Kegiatan Miku tersebut, membuat seorang banci ungu  
#disabet katana  
yang tengah lewat, sambil minum jus terong kemudian ngacir sambil Nosebleed.

"MIKKUUU!" Teriak Rin, lalu menghentikan tindakan ekstrim si manusia negi.

"kenapa, Rin-cha- UWAAA!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Rin udah menyeret Miku kesekolah dengan kecepatan Ferarri. Rin Cuma takut entar dibilang Yuri sama orang-orang dijalan.

**2 menit kemudian.  
**

Rin yang udah nyampe di kelasnya kelas 11-E, sambil ngos-ngosansambil mengumpulkan arwahnya yang tercecer akibat kecepatan larinya yang in-human tadi.  
lalu tiba-tiba

**Sreett  
**

Selembar mahluk shota  
(Len : gue kagak SHOTA , dan terus apaan tuh selembar, lu kira gue sarung apa.  
Athor : EMANG GUE PIKIRIN! #capslock copot.)  
yang baru datang, ngambil pita yang daritadi nangkring dikepala Rin, lalu kabur naik ke atas meja. #ckckck ,anak baik, jangan ditiru ya!

Rin yang baru nyadar, meraba kepalanya  
(Author : "cie, kepala botak dipegang-pegangin." Rin : bacod lu Author #sambil ngelempar RoadRoller  
Author : Ampun Rinney~)  
menyadari pita yang sudah jadi trademarknya udah berpindah tangan ke si Shota (Len : gue kagak shota), hanya bisa me-deathglare sambil masang wajah (sok) garang.

"LEEEENNN! BALIKIN PITA GUE CEPETAAN!" teriak Rin mencak-mencak sambil bahasa 'lo-gue'nya keluar, kepada sosok yang bernama Len Kagamiya tersebut,

"IYYAA, CEPETAN BALIKIN PITANYA RIN-CHAN, KALO GAK, ENTAR MIKU LAPORIN KE KOMNAS PERLINDUNGAN ANAK DAN WANITA." teriak Miku ngikut-ngikut. "iya-iya, ada syaratnya, Ci-um dulu donk, Sweetyheart." ucap Len sambil memejamkan mata dan memajukan bibirnya.

DUAAKK

"Makan tuh ciuman." ucap Rin menyeringai, setelah menyodokan GAGANG SAPU ke bibir Len, yang katanya coretSekcoretsehcoret.

"Aww, Rin gue kan cuma bercanda, kok lu serius sih mukulnya." kata Len sambil mengelus bibirnya yang jontor.

"gue juga bercanda kok." kata Rin sambil senyum, kemudian segera merebut pitanya yang ada di tangan Len.

'bercanda aja, gue ampe cidera, gimana kalo serius' batin Len sweatdrop.

Disini emang ceritanya Rin benci banget sama Len, karena Len suka ngerjain si Rin, tapi banyak orang yang gak tau bahwa sebenernya Len menyukai Rin, dan berusaha menutupinya dengan ngusilin Rin.  
Yang tau kalo Len suka sama Rin cuma Len, Tuhan, Author, Readers, orang tua Author, tetangga Author yang kebetulan lewat dan...  
OK abaikan

"Hey, udah-udah jangan berantem mulu, Tuh Yuki-sensei mau dateng." ujar Cowok rambut biru yang memakai handuk/selendang/syal sambil menjilat es krim Paddle dangdut(?) #nama disamarkan untuk melindungi hak cipta.  
sebut saja Kaito Shion #readers : udah tau  
kepada 2 sejoli a.k.a Rin dan Len.

tang ting tung teng tong (ini bunyi bel sekolah loh)  
#readers : eh BAKAuthor, Mana ada bel sekolah kayak gitu?  
#Author : ada lah! namanya juga sekolah elit, belnya juga harus elit donk, di impor langsung dari Cirebon.

Secara ajaib para siswa, langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Lalu masuklah seorang bocah kemarin sore(?)#Di gampar pake mobil dinas(?)  
yang lebih akrab dipanggil Yuki-sensei.  
Fakta : Yuki-sensei sekarang masih berumur 9 tahun, dan sudah mengajar sejak 12 tahun lalu, ajaib kan?

"Good morning, everybody!" ucap Yuki-sensei ceria.

"Good morning, sensei!" ucap satu kelas serempak.

"Ok, sekarang Yuki-nyan (A/n:ini panggilan Yuki-sensei pada dirinya sendiri, idih sok imut ya? #disambit bumerang sama Yuki.)  
akan mengabsen hari ini."

"Akita Neru-san?" panggil Yuki-sensei.

hening

"Akita-san?"

hening

"oh, tidak datang ya?" tanya Yuki sensei Polos.

"Ano sensei," interupsi Gakupo, secara dia duduk paling depan.

"ha'i, Gakkun?"

"Akita Neru itu kelas 11-C, kami ini kelas 11-E." Terang Gakupo pake Lampu Pholip.

"AHAHAHA, GOMEN, GOMEN, sepertinya Yuki-nyan salah bawa buku absensi, teehee. AHAHAHAHA." kata Yuki-sensei ketawa garing.  
Tapi anehnya diikuti semua siswa dikelas itu.

HAHAHAHA

HEHEHE

WKWKWKWK

GGRRROAARR

NASUNASUNASU

AISU~

TUNA~

ORENJI~

SAKE(?)

WOKOWOKWOK

"Hey, sudah berhenti, Yuki~nyan akan lanjutkan pelajarannya." kat Yuki-sensei menghentikan kegilaan di kelas itu.

tapi karena suaranya yang kecil nan cempreng, jadinya kagak kedengeran, deh!

lalu Mayu nyeletuk

"hey, sudah kasihan Yuki sensei, dia mau mengajar." ucapnya kalem.

Secara ajaib, semua langsung diam tanpa kata sambil menatap horor Mayu, serta berkeringat dingin ketakutan.  
Gimana gak ketakutan wong Mayu ngomongnya sambil bawa kapak gedenya sejibun.

"Ano, Mayu, bisa tidak, kapaknya diletakkan dulu." ucap Rin takut-takut.

"Hehe, gomen, gomen. Pantas saja aku merasa pegang sesuatu." kata Mayu sambil nyengir gaje.

"psst...psst. Woey Rin." panggil Len yang duduk dibelakang Rin.

"Apaan sih Len?"

"Lu nyatet pelajaran Yuki-sensei, ya?"

"kagak, gue lagi nyatet nama lu di Death note, biar lu cepet mampus." wajah Rin secara gaje berganti jadi wajah YDS.

"eh, Rin gue kan tanya baik-baik, kok lu jawabnya gitu sih?"

"emang gue harus jawab 'ha'i len-kun, hamba sedang menulis pelajaran.' gitu?" ucap Rin nge-lenje sambil ngedip-ngedip kayak orang kelilipan butiran debu.

"yah, gak segitu juga kali. eh tapi entar gue pinjem ya, gue lagi males nyatet nih."

"enak aja, gue aja kagak nyatet."

"lha, lu tadi bilang lu nyatet?"

"lu dibo'ongin mau aja ya? orang gue dari tadi ngantuk semalem abis nonton Barca vs MU. nih gue mau tidur sekarang." Rin lalu melipat tangannya dimeja lalu membenamkan wajahnya di tangan.

'et dah. Kebo banget nih bocah.' batin Len.

"woe, Rin bangun, Rin. tuh Yuki-sensei kemari." ucap Len sambil menendang kursi Rin.

"Ehm...ehm. Kagamiya-kun, what are you doing?" ucap Yuki-sensei yang Author kagak tau artinya.

'mampus, gue. tanya apa coba.' batin Len panik.

"ano. Sensei. Rin is tidur di clocknya pelajaran, teacher." ucap Len grogi tapi ngasal(?).

"APAA?!" teriak Yuki-sensei yang kedengeran sampek ujung kulon(?).

'mampus loe Rin, dihukum, dihukum deh lo.'batin Len.

"sekarang Len Kagamiya. Silahkan keluar sampai pelajaran Yuki-nyan selesai." kata Yuki-sensei sambil menggebrak meja Len, anehnya, Rin yang ada didepan Len tetep gak bangun, how HORIBLE.

"tapi, sensei, yang tidur dikelas itu si Rin, kok yang dihukum saya?" protes Len.

"mengganggu orang yang tidur itu tidak sopan, Kagamiya-kun." ucap Yuki-sensei (sok) berwibawa.

'ajaib banget nih sekolah.' batin Len sweatdrop.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati 2kg(?) Len keluar kelas sampe pelajaran selesai. Len cuma mondar-mandir di lorong kaya suami nunggu istrinya melahirkan. Karena bosan, Len pun pergi ke mading sekolah ngeliat pengumuman yang ada di Mading.

_Lomba Lari untuk Negeri(?)_

siapkan kakimu untukadi cidera eh, maksudnya untuk jadi juara.

hadiah,  
juara 1, mendapat mobil.  
juara 2, mendapat motor.  
juara 3, mendapat laptop.  
dan peringkat terakhir akan mendapat hadiah menarik. 3:)

jika berminat hubungi, Perangkat desa, eh perangkat kelas.

kecup mesra, ttd  
kepala sekolah.

Len yang membaca pengumuman gaje itu langsung sweatdrop, tiba-tiba wajahnya berganti seringaian.  
'gue harus ikut nih lomba, kalo juara 1 kan lumayan, bisa ngecengin si Rin.' lalu merobek pengumuman itu dan ngacir entah kemana.

**JAM ISTIRAHAT**

BRAAK

suara pintu dibanting(?) menampakkan sesosok mahluk shota. #Len: gue kagak shota.#  
yang kemudian menghampiri bangku Luka Megurine a.k.a si Kepala suku(?) kelas.

"LUKKAA-CHAN!" teriak si monyet shota.#digampar kera sakti.

"ada apa Len?" kata Luka dengan kalem.

"gue mau daftar lomba lari!"

Luka mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Len lalu menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi BUKAANN ,maksudnya menyerahkan pengumuman gaje yg dia temukan tadi.  
Luka mengangguk-angguk tanda paham.

Luka berjalan kedepan kelas, lalu

"WOEEEEY, MINNNAAA, PERHATIAAN, PENGUMUMAN, ATANTTIOON, WOROO-WOROO." teriak Luka, yang meskipun gak pake toa tetep nyaingin speaker masjid samping rumah Author.#disambit kentongan sama marbot masjid.

semua langsung kicep. Luka langsung menjelaskan berdasarkan pengumuman gaje yang ditemukan Len, di skip aja, soalnya Author males ngetik.#disuplex ama michael jordan(?).

"ada pertanyaan?"tanya Luka.

hening

"ada pertanyaan?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Luka-sama apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Gakupo OOT.

"MATI AJA LU SONO!" ucap Luka sambil melempar tombak(?) ke Gakupo.  
maka tamatlah riwayat Gakupo.

"Ano, Luka-chan. Miku mau tanya. Kapan lombanya diadakan?" Tanya Miku sang Diva Vocaloid dengan polos dan kawaii.#Miku : makasih, Author, nih kukasih hadiah! *ngecup pipi Author.  
#Author : *nosebleed.  
#Kaito : *saking panasnya, es krimnya meleleh.

"Mulainya besok jam 8 pagi, boleh pakai seragam olahraga sekolah, maupun pakaian olahraga pribadi." terang Luka.

"Nee, rute-nya bagaimana?" tanya Rin, yang imut dan kawaii*berharap di kecup  
#Rin : makasih Author, nih kukasih hadiah, ROADnROLL.*nggiles author pake road roller.

"Untuk rute-nya besok akan dibuat, mungkin hanya sekitar sekolah." balas Luka.

"jadi belum dibuat,ya?" tanya Kaito.

"belum,lah. Tadi kan Luka udah bilang, dasar baKaito." kata Ring sambil kipas-kipas pake harisen. Kaito yg dikatain baka langsung pundung.

"udahlah, Ring-chan, jangan terlalu keras sama kaito-kun, nanti otaknya overload, meledak loh." Kata Lui sambil tersenyum imut (#Author:hoek. *digampar harisen sama Ring.) yang berhasil membuat Ring nge-blush, semerah Taplak meja rumah Author.#dijewer emaknya Author, karena taplak-nya hilang.

"Tadi,kan, kalau posisi terakhir dapat hadiah menarik, kira-kira apaan,ya?" tanya Gakupo yang riwayatnya udah tamat dan mulai lagi dengan riwayat Gakupo season2.

"MANA GUE TAU, BAKATERONG!" ucap sekelas kompak, Gakupo ikut-ikutan pundung sama Kaito.

"oke, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, aku akhiri Wassalam." kata Luka mendadak alim.

**Time skip pulang sekolah.  
**  
"RIINN, TUNGGU BENTAR." teriak Len.

"apaan?" balas Rin bosan.

"lu mau ikut lomba itu, ya?"

"iyalah, hadiahnya kan lumayan." kata Rin sambil daydreaming.

"hehe, tapi lu gak akan bisa ngalahin gue." ucap Len bangga.

"emang kenapa, kok lu pede amat?"

"iya lah, orang lu itu gendut, pendek pula kaki lu, mana bisa lu menang dari gue." hina Len.

"hello, ngaca dong, lu juga pendek dan satu hal lagi -" ucap Ring ngegantung.

BUAAGGH

Rin me-uppercut perut Len, Len uma bisa klesetan dijalan kayak gembel,#dipentung pake pohon pisang  
sambil memegangi perutnya yang di jadikan samsak oleh Rin.

"cewek itu, sensitif soal umur, apalagi berat badan, byee~ Lenny~." ucap Rin sambil ngacir entah kemana.

"RIIINNN!" Teriak Len masih memegangi perutnya

**t.b.c**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya sangat tersanjung dan merasa sangat terormat karena ada yang baca dan nge-fave juga mem-follow fic abal ini

Terutama kepada **Hikari Kengo**-senpai **dan Narukami Hirok**i-senpai

Ok deh dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa episode terakhir dari **Half Soul** resmi di up-date

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER : Vocaloid punyanya YAMAHA ama CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, kecuali mereka berikan kepada Sun secara sukarela maka akan Sun terima. #PLAAKK!

Warning : fic perdana, mungkin agak (sangat) Abal, GaJe, aneh, fenomenal#PLAAK!, ajaib, dan berbagai hal tak terduga lainnya.

**keesokan harinya  
**

Pagi hari di Crypton Future Highschool, sudah ramai didatangi peserta suporter, bahkan ada beberapa yang membuka lapak jualan ala pasar didalam area sekolah, tak hanya stan makanan dan minuman, ada juga stan game, stan ramalan, stan rumah hantu, sirkus, bahkan yang ekstrim seperti dangdut dorong, topeng monyet dan calo tiket mudik, semuanya ada. Bener-bener sekolah elit.

Yang paling mengejutkan adalah di area halaman sekolah, tiba-tiba ada sebuah stadion megah yang padahal kemarin belum ada, ada rumor mengatakan bahwa, dalam membuat stadion itu kepala sekolah yang bekerja sama dengan Alien, ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa kepala sekolah sebenernya meminta bantuan jin untuk membuat perahu dalam satu malam tapi karena perahu itu belum kelar sampe batas waktu, kepala sekolah marah, lalu menendang perahu sampe terbalik yang kemudian menjadi stadion. Entahlah mana yang benar, Author aja gak tau.#dicakar sama Naga Ind*$i r.

Tapi yang paling ngeselin, ternyata lombanya tidak diadakan di dalam stadion melainkan mengitari sekolah yang luasnya seluas jidatnya kepala guru biologi Author.#Digampar pake pongo pygmaeus. stadionnya cuma buat nonton bareng pas entar ada event worldcup di Brazil, hedeh.

Sekarang, mari kita lihat para peserta, pertama, Kagamine Rin memakai celana pendek sepaha dan kaos bertuliskan 'My live for ORENJI', membawa suporter Bapaknya a.k.a Kagamine Rinto dan ibunya kagamine Lenka.

Lanjot ke peserta berikutnya, Kagamiya Len, memakai training berwarna kuning dan jaket olahraga bermotif pisang, didukung oleh orang tuanya Lola dan Leon.

Next, Lui Hibiki, kagak ada spesialnya cuma didukung sama Ring tercinta (Lui&Ring: blushing stadium 4.)

Wokeh, lalu ada Gakupo Kamui, cuman pake Baju olahraga sekolah, yang anehnya berwarna ungu, padahal seragam olahraga Crypton Future highschool berwarna putih, di suporteri oleh adiknya Gakuko Kamui,#heran deh, adiknya cantik, anggun nan kawaii. Masa' kakaknya, you know what i mean lah.  
Juga di dukung oleh teman-teman mangkalnya dari Garden Door Comunity a.k.a Komunitas Taman Lawang. Tepuk tangan  
prok. . .prok. . . prok.  
hebatnya Lagi Gakupo juga bawa Katana, buat ngebacok sainganya kali,ya? (*Gakupo : kagak, buat ngebacok author kayak lu. *Author: *merinding.)

lanjut ke, Miku Hatsune, biasa aja sih, cuma pake kostum berbentuk negi yang segede kandang kambing.(Miku : kagak apa, biar greget!)  
di dukung oleh saudara-saudaranya yang unik dan fenomenal, yaitu Mikuo Hatsune, Miku Zatsune dan Miku Hachune, yang bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'pilih no. 2 untuk jadi Bupati Banyuwangi, Banyuwangi green and clean' yang OOT dan OOC.

Next, Luka Megurine, yang coretsekcoretsehcoret. mampu membuat pria sekaliber Walikota Vocarejo nosebleed, karena cuma pake tanktop pink dan celana pendek putih selutut, serta rambut diikat ponytail sambil membawa tuna yang baru dipancing dari laut terdekat. membawa suporter bapak-bapak komplek perumahan dan jomblo-jomblo ngenes #digampar para jomblo  
yang membawa spanduk yang gak kalah OOT sama rombongan suporter Miku.

setelah 138 perkenalan lainnya . . .

Kaito Shion, pake Boxer(?) biru sama singlet(?) biru dan handuk/syal kesayanganya, didukung oleh seluruh Shion family dan pedagang ice cream yang sekalian jualan. ckckckck.

terakhir Mayu, ini yang paling ekstrim, masa lomba lari pake baju gothic? mana bawa kapak, lagi.  
suporternya? jangan tanya, Saking banyaknya, bahkan sensus penduduk pun, kesulitan menjumlahnya, padahal udah pake kalkulator.

OK Pertandingan dimulai tapi sebelum itu, diawali dengan sambutan kepala sekolah yang gaje.

"OK. dengan ini pertandingan dimulai." kata kepala sekolah, sambil tebar konveti dan kembang api, membuat semua yang ada disana Sweatdrop.

"lho? ayo cepetan lari, hus, hus."usir kepala sekolah karena

Akhirnya para peserta lari dengan kecepatan yang ajaib tapi gaje. Tiba-tiba kepsek somplak itu menginterup.

"Oh iya, disini melakukan apapun diperbolehkan, kecuali..." ucap kepsek menggantung. Peserta yang udah pada lari cuma bisa cengo dan penasaran sambil bergumam 'kecuali?'kepala sekolah melanjutkan,

"kecuali . . . melaporkan ke istriku kalau aku mengurangi uang belanja bulan ini untuk membeli dvd Anime."

**GUBBRRAAK!**

semua yang ada disana langsung sweatdrop dan jawdrop massal, kemudian melempari kepsek somplak itu dengan kaleng, botol, piring, kulkas, mesin cuci, mobil, laptop, motor, paket umroh(?), doraemon, kerikil, batu bata dan barang gaje lainnya.

Setelah insiden lempar-lemparan itu, para peserta langsung lari terbirit-birit, mengikuti rute yang tersedia, paling depan adala Len,Rin (Ecie,cie #LenxRin : u-urusai *blushing akut)  
disusul Luka, Miku, Piko, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Mayu, Lui, Meiko, Gumiya dan terakhir Miki (Readers : katanya 138 peserta? *Author : sejak kapan sales itu jujur? ha? *dikeroyok Readers)

Len dan Rin, terus berebut posisi pertama dan kedua, lalu Rin menarik ponytail Len.

"itei, itei, Rin berhenti Rin, sakit." ucap Len sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Rasain nih, shota." kata Rin menarik rambut Len makin keras. Len cuma bisa pasrah.

"iya,iya, gue nyerah, lepasin rambut gue Rin, sakit. Dan juga. GUE KAGAK SHOTAA." Rin menarik ponytail Len kesamping lalu mendorong Len keselokan terdekat.

kita tinggalkan mereka sejenak.

"Sial kalo begini terus aku akan kalah, kalau begitu, hyaah." Lui mengeluarkan harisen hasil pinjaman dari Ring, yang kemudian membesar secara gaje, kemudian Lui naik ke atas harisen itu, lalu terbang entah gimana caranya.

"Aku juga, Kuchiyose no jutsu(?)."  
Luka juga tak mau kalah, dia kemudian secara gaje menSummon Tuna berukuran sebesar becak(?), lalu naik keatas ikan gaje itu, tidak diketahui bagaimana ikan itu bisa berenang di darat(?).

"Aku juga, kalo begitu. Ayo Miki-chan." Kata Piko menarik tangan Miki.

"ha-ha'i !" jawab Miki sambil blushing, #Author :*pundung karena masih jomblo dari lahir ampe sekarang.

Miki mengeluarkan becak(?) dari saku celananya secara Gaib(?). Kemudian Piko mencolokkan(?) USBnya ke becaknya Miki, lalu naik becak tersebut secara romantis layaknya Tuan putri dan Tukang ojeknya(?).

Lainnya entahlah, Author males nyebutinya.

Gakupo yang paling terakhir sendiri cuma bisa melongo, sebelum akhirnya mengelurkan seringai licik.  
Gakupo merapal segel (itu lho, yang kayak di Naruto, waktu ngeluarin jurus.)

"Modern Style(?) : Beauty kiss no jutsu~" kata Gakupo, berputar layaknya penari balet kemudian, dengan gaya centil yang bikin siapa saja yang melihat langsung 'koma', melakukan kecup jauh, entah kenapa saat Gakupo melakukan Jutsu ini, muncul lope-lope dari bibirnya yang kemudian terbang melayang secara cepat kearah target.

**DUAAARR**

"GYYAAAA!"."KYAAAA!" Teriak PikoxMiki.

Becak mereka meledak secara Absurd terkena kecup jauh Gakupo yang nista(?).'dua pesaing telah Gugur.' pikir Gakupo sambil menyeringai Licik.

Gakupo terus melancarkan jurus nistanya hingga tersisa Rin, Len, Lui, Luka, dan dia sendiri.  
Kini didepannya nampak Lui yang terbang secara gaje dengan harisen pinjamannya #Author : dasar kagak modal.  
Gakupo pun melancarkan aksi abalnya lagi.

"Modern Style : beauty kiss no jutsu~"

**TELAK !**  
serangan Gakupo tepat mengenai sasaran, Lui dan harisen pinjamanya robek dan nyungsep di jamban terdekat. (Lui : sialan kau Author, masa aku dimasukin ke jamban? #Author : itulah kehidupan kadang diatas, kadang dibawah.)

'Sialan si baKamui, dia dan jurus gajenya mengalahkan semua peserta, aku harus waspada." batin Luka, setelah melihat nasib naas Lui.

"LUKA-SAMAA! menyerahlah dan jadi kekasihku, dengan begitu kau tidak akan terluka dan kita bisa jadi juara bersama-sama." ucap Gakupo.

"GAK MAU! NAJISS GUE SAMA ELU,pergi sono ngrusak keindahan buana(?), aja lu!" ucap Luka sambil melempar Trisula(?) ke Gakupo, namun berhasil dimentahkan dengan jurus nista Gakupo, tapi Gakupo tidak mampu mengalahkan Luka dengan jurus biasa.

"Kalau begitu 'Modern Style : Sexy beam no jutsu~." Gakupo melakukan sprin (mengangkang) diudara lalu tanganya diletakan didepan wajahnya dengan posisi tangan terbalik, ndak mudeng? DERITA LOOEE! lalu munculah laser pink dari kedua matanya.

Luka yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya bisa pasrah, cahaya gaje itu mengenainya, lalu ia mental ke bidan(?) terdekat. Sementara Tuna yang terkena jutsu nista itu berubah jadi Sashimi.

"Tinggal dua lagi." ucap Gakupo.

Kini Gakupo berlari dengan kecepatan yang diluarnya luar biasa, bahkan saking cepatnya, kaki Gakupo sampai tidak menapak ke tanah. Dalam waktu dua menit dia langsung berada dibelakang Len dan Rin. Tapi keduanya malah sibuk berdebat dan tak menyadari Gakupo.

Tanpa basa-basi Gakupo melancarkan jutsu abalnya  
"modern style : sexy beam no jutsu~"

"AWASSS RIN!"  
**  
BLAAARR !**

Len menarik Rin kepelukannya tanpa sadar. Jutsu Gakupo mengenai tiang listrik, yang tadinya tegak jadi lenje(?) dan rempong(?). (-_-)a

'Gila, apaan tuh?' batin Len dan Rin menatap horor tiang listrik yang jadi gaje.

"ehm, ano Le-Len?" interup Rin sambil blushing.

"Apa?" Jawab Len yang masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi.

"bi-bisa kau lepaskan aku? aku baik-baik saja." ucap Rin yang masih blushing.

"e-eh. go-gomen." kata Len melepas pelukannya kepada Rin, tentu saja sambil Blushing #EEAAA!  
*LenxRin: Apaan sih, dasar jomblo.* #Author pundung. 'sayang sekali.' batin Len kecewa.

"cih, kali ini tidak akan meleset lagi. HEAAA 'SEXY BEAM NO JUTSU'." jurus abal itu melesat ke arah Len, tapi Len tidak sadar karena masih berkutat seputar dunia olahraga #PLAAKK! berkutat seputar pikirannya maksudnya.

"LEEEENN,AWAASS!"

Rin yang tidak mau Len jadi Lenje dan Rempong,*cie-cie,Rin*.*digaplok Rin pake pohon jeruk* mendorong Len ke Tempat sampah, karena mendorong Len, Rin jadi tak sempat menghindar dan kakinya terkena 'sexy beam no jutsu' langsung kesleo.

"aduuh, Rin, lo apa-apaan si-" belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Len melihat Rin tengah mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya, berlari menghampiri Rin.

"RIIIINNN! kaki kamu cidera ya?" tanya Len khawatir *ciye, Len, pake aku-kamu segala,pj donk*

"RIIIN Bertahanlah, dan Author, berhentilah menggodaku, kau tidak lihat, Rin sedang terluka? Rin kaki kamu cidera ya?" *author menunduk menyesal setelah diceramahi Len.*

"kagak kok Len, kaki aku sehat wal'afiat." seketika wajah Rin jadi YDS.

"kau bohong, lihat, kakimu bengkak."

"kalau udah tau, kenap nanya, onyong?"

"udah Rin, jangan bercanda."ucap Len.

"kenapa? ini kan fic humor?" tanya Rin.

merasa dicuekin Gakupo berinisiatif(?) menyerang lagi.  
"sexy bea-UWWAA" Gakupo kaget karena di tabrak negi, bukan lebih tepatnya Miku Hatsune berpakaian Negi, berlari dan berteriak ala fansgirl.

"KYAAA! RIN-CHAN, AKHIRNYA MIKU MENEMUKAN RIN-CHAN! lho kaki Rin-chan kok bengkak?" tanya Miku polos.

"tuh, manusia terong itu pelakunya", Gakupo yang ditunjuk Len cuma senyam-senyum gaje. Miku langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan Gakupo dengan kostum neginya yang super greget.

"JADI KAU, SI TERONG YANG MELUKAI RIN-CHANNYA MIKU, HAA?"teriak Miku.

'rin-channya Miku' batin semuanya sweatdrop minMiku.

"kalau iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Gakupo dengan Tampang pe'aknya.

"KAUUU!" Miku menggeram.

"rasakan jurus Miku 'WANGI NEGI AROMA TERAPI NO JUTSU'." ucap Miku.

"cih, payah rasakan 'SEXY BEAM NO JUTSU'."

kedua jutsu itu bertemu dengan dahsyat. Menyebabkan taman bunga disekitar mereka langsung layu. Entah karena takdir atau faktor X, aroma negi Miku membuat, mata Gakupo berair yang berdampak pada jutsunya, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Miku langsung jurus mematikannya.

"STAARRDUUSST STREAAAMMM!" Teriak Miku, yang kemudian mengeluarkan pedang 'Elucidator' dan 'dark repulser' , dilanjutkan dengan combo 50kali bacokan beruntun, pada Gakupo.

"UGGGHAAAA!" teriak Gakupo, anehnya badan Gakupo masih utuh nan lempeng, tapi bajunya koyak disana-sini belum selesai sampai situ, Miku lalu merapalkan segel, lalu munculah petir biru dari tangan kanan Miku. Udah pada tahu kan jurusnya?

"pikachu : 100.000 VOOOLLT!." Teriak Miku lalu melancarkan jutsu abalnya, membuat Gakupo langsun kejang-kejang, kaya baru ditagih debtcollector.

"l-lu, s-sa-sa-lah, jut-su, BakaNegi." kata Gakupo yang kemudian langsung tepar karena klenger.

"HUAHAHAHAHA, MAKANYA JANGAN MACAM-MACAM SAMA RIN-CHAN." Ucap Miku sarkastic.

Miku kemudian menghampiri Len dan Rin yang cengo melihat pertarungan fenomenal antara Miku dan Gakupo.

"nee, Rin-chan mari kita lanjutkan Lombanya." ajak Miku mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, disambut oleh tangan Rin.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga a.k.a Rin, Len dan Miku, melanjutkan lomba lari gaje ini, tapi karena Kaki Rin kesleo, maka Rin digendong sama Len ala BRIDAL STYLE, yang membuat wanita manapun menatap iri kepada Rin, termasuk Miku, bukan karne iri pada Rin, justru iri pada Len, karena Miku juga pingin menggendong Rin ala Bridal style juga.#dasar Yuri  
#digampar tetangga Author yang namanya yuri.

Walaupun lomba lari, mereka berjalan perlahan-lahan, karena sudah capek ditambah pesertanya tinggal mereka bertiga,  
_diiringi sfx : Ayaka - te wo tsunagou_  
serta background cahaya senja, membuat suasana itu jadi melankolis, Len sih, cuma senyam-senyum karena menggendong Rin, Rin yang hatinya berbunga-bunga karena digendong Len menatap wajah Len, Wajah Len yang awalnya Rin anggap menyebalkan, entah kenapa jadi merasa Len jadi GUUANTENG banget sambil blushing. Len yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi dipandangi agak risih juga.

"Rin, kamu kenapa? kok ngeliatin aku terus? wajahku jelek ya?" tanya Len dengan nada di melas-melaskan agar Rin iba. Rin yang tersadar dari daydreamingnya cuma bisa makin nge-blush.

"eng-enggak kok! Len ganteng kok, banget malah! eh, maksudku gak jelek, tapi gak seganteng, gantengnya Len!" ucap Rin gaje dan salting.

"Arigatou,nee." ucap Len sambil tersenyum, yang bisa bikin semua wanita dari berbagaai kalangan jadi nosebleed. tapi tidak bagi Rin, justru tambah nge-blush.

'oh my god, kemana aja gue selama ini. Ada cowok seganteng dia yang selalu ada dideket gua, sama sekali gak terdeteksi.' batin Rin menyesal.

"ne,nee Miku," bisik Rin.

_hening _

__

"Miku?" panggil Rin.

_hening  
_

"Len, si Miku mana?" tanya Rin.

"Lho? bukannya tadi bareng kita?, kok sekarang lenyap?" kata Len sambil clingak-clinguk mencari sosok Miku, emang sih dari tadi kagak kedengeran suara Miku, tapi kemana ya?

Len menengok kebelakang mendapati sosok Miku yang tepar dengan bahagia sekitar 200 meter dari jarak mereka berdiri.

"itu, si Miku." tunjuk Len

"cepetan bantuin, Len. Cepetan! Cepetaaan!" kata Rin sambil menarik rambut Len.

"Dan melepas gendonganku padamu? enggak mau. Kau jauh lebih berharga daripada si negi itu, Rin." bantah Len.

"ta-tapi dia itu sahabatku, turunkan aku, Len!" ucap Rin mencoba turun dari pelukan Len. Bukannya melepas, Len justru mempererat pelukanya, menyeringai iblis sebentar, lalu

"KYAAAA!"

Len berlari sekuat tenaga ke garis finish, walaupun garis finisnya tinggal 10 km(?) lagi, Len tetap semangat berlari terutama karena lari sambil ngegendong si Rin.

"LEEENNN, LEPASIN GUEE, LEENNN!(JEBOL DAH,  
CAPSLOCK GUE) teriak Rin ketakutan, sambil memukul Len, mending kalo mukulnya pake tangan terus mukulnya kedada, biar romantis, gitu~. LHA INI, mukulnya pake NINCHAKU, mukulnya kepala lagi, gegar otak, gegar otak, deh si Len.  
"AMPUUUNNN, AMPUN, AMPUNN, AMPUUUNN, RIIINNN."

**2menit kemudian  
**  
Tepat dua meter sebelum garis finish #Readers : eh, buset! 2 menit nempuh 10Km?  
Len di K.O oleh pukulan kasih sayang dari Rin, Len pun tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, tinggal Rin seorang. Tapi Rin juga kesulitan karena kakinya yang cidera, jangankan Jalan, berdiri aja udah nggloyor.

**Priiiitttt!  
**(suara peluit.)

"Pemenangnya adalah BakAuthor!" ucap kepsek girang.

Lho, kok gue?

"iyalah, lu kan udah nglewatin garis finish."

Gue liat kaki gue, ternyata, pas gue ngambil pandang scene (abal) romantisnya si LenxRin, Gue ada didepan garis finish. #digaplok para suporter, karena daftar secara ilegal.  
Kemudian diikuti oleh 138 peserta lainnya. #Readers : katanya cuma bo'ongan?  
#Author : Mana ada sales yang jujur? ha?  
*dicakar.

**time skip, penyerahan hadiah.**

"juara pertama, diraih oleh, BakAuthooorr, tepuk tangan." *hening

"juara kedua, diraih oleh, Nurdin Haryoonnoo, tepuk tangan." prok...prok...prok.  
#Author : giliran gue aja, sepi amat kayak kuburan China.

Juara ketiga, diraih Kagamine RIINNN!" prok...prok...prok, tepuk tangan semua orang semangat, Kalau pada heran kenapa Rin bisa juara tiga, itu karena Rin ngesot ampe garis finish.

"dan yang mendapat hadiah special adalah KAMUI GAKUPOO!" kata si kepsek diikuti sorakan supporter Gakupo.

"hadiah spesialnya adalah Paket liburan ke Nusa Kambangan, seumur hidup dan kagak boleh ditolak. hehehe." ucap kepsek kemudian ketawa gaje.

**PROOKK**

PROOKK

HORREE

HIP-HIP HURA 3x

MAKAN TUH HADIAH MENARIK, HAHAHA

WKWKWK  
  
Semua pada bersorak kegirangan kecuali Gakupo, ke Nusa Kambangan nemenin Sumanto.

"TIDAAK, GUE KAGAK MAU! LUKA-SAMA, TOLONGIN GUA, LUKA-SAMAAAaaa~. . ." Gakupo disedot pake blackhole ajaib, yang secara nista menarik Gakupo langsung ke Nusa Kambangan.

"lha terus hadiah kita mana?" tanya Rin.

"ah bentar,ini dia." si kepsek merogoh kantong celana, lalu mengeluarkan biji monopoli berbentuk, mobil, motor, dan laptop.

Masa ini? lu mau nipu ya?, dasar kepsek somplak.

"Sejak kapan ada sales yang jujur? ha? BakAuthor." ucap kepsek, yang kemudian secara ajaib mengelurkan bomb asap dan menghilang.

"et dah! gua DITIIPPUU.!" ucap Nurdin Haryono

Rin cuma bisa terduduk lemas dan hampir menangis karena baru di tipu sama Kepsek somplak,*Author : kita senasib Rin,#nangis bombay

"ehm, Rin? kamu kenapa?" tanya Len.

"uang jajanku sebulan ludes buat pendaftaran nih lomba gaje, ditipu gak dapet hadiah lagi, mana sekarang masih tanggal muda." ujar Rin frustasi.

"ya, udah, entar selama sebulan, aku traktir, deh! tapi ada syaratnya." ucap Len.

"Beneran, Len?" Rin melihat wajah Len dengan pandangan bling-bling, dan background kuning berhias bintang.

"Emang syaratnya apaan?.

"i-itu, kan sebenernya aku..." ucap Len menggantung.

"kamu?"

**hmmmph fyuuh ****  
**Len menarik nafas dahulu, biar gak grogi.

"aku su-suka kamu." ucap Len.

"lha terus?" ucap Rin dengan bego nya#PLAK  
nggak menyadari bahwa muka Len udah memerah dan hampir putus urat kemaluannya #Dilarriat sama Len# maksudnya urat malunya.

"ja-jadi intinya, ma-mau g-gak jadi pa-pacarku?" ucap Len tergagap sambil menahan malu yang yang baru menyadari bahwa Len baru saja nembak dia, cuman cengo.

"maksud kamu apaan, sih?"

"OPO KOWE BUDHEG? kan aku bilang 'mau gak jadi pacarku?'." ucap Len mulai murka

"i,iya deh, sebenernya Aku juga suka sama Len." ucap Rin

"eh, yang bener? gue gak mimpi kan? Rin tampar aku dong!" ucap Len.

**Plaakk!****  
**

"itei, desu! kamu kan pacarku Rin. kok, aku ditampar?" ucap Len memegangi pipinya yang baru di 'highfive' sama Rin.

"kan kamu yang minta." ucap Rin inoscent.

"ternyata bukan mimpi. HYAAAHHHH! " tereak Len. Karena masih berada diatas panggung, Len segera menyambar microphone di podium, dan tereak-tereak Gaje.

"MINNNAAAA!"

semua orang yg sibuk ngobrol membicarakan kemana lenyapnya si kepsek, langsung menatap horor si shota# Len : kali ini gue maapin, karena gue baru jadian ama Rin

"RALLAATTT, JUARA PERTAMA ADALAH RIN KAGAMINE!."

semua yang ada disana cuma cengo dan bingung dengan pernyataan Len.

"Rin udah jadi juara pertama, meskipun bukan dilomba ini, tapi dia sudah memenangkan hati dan cintaku, karena itu dialah juara pertama dalam hatiku, jadi untuk rinto-ji dan lenka-ba. aku mohon doa restu, agar bisa bersama dengan putri kalian, karena rin telah mencuri hatiku, maka dia harus bertanggungjawab dengan bersama denganku,  
Watashi wa Len Kagamiya desu, berjanji akan bersama Rin selalu dan selamanya." ujar Len panjang lebar sambil menahan rasa malu yang udah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Le-Leenn!" ucap Rin terharu. para suporter dan penonton juga terharu menangis dan histeris, bahkan Author waktu nulis ini fic langsung kekamar mandi dan nangis dibawah shower didalam bak mandi.

"Aku juga, akan selalu bersama dengan mu, kecuali saat pulang sekolah dan di toilet." ucap Rin berderai air mata haru.

**sementara itu**

"sepertinya kita akan berbesan ya?, Leon, Lola." ucap Rinto.

"kau benar, Rinto. Aku harap segera punya cucu, iya kan, Lola, Lenka?" tanya Leon. Sementara para ibu-ibu itu sedang menangis terharu melihat masa muda anak mereka.

"Romantisnya~." ucap Lenka dan Lola bersamaan, sukses membuat suami mereka sweatdrop.

******back to LenxRin**

"ehm, Rin?" panggil Len.(masih diatas panggung)

"ya, Len."

"kan kamu udah jadi, pacarku, aku minta sesuatu donk?"

"ya, ampun Len, aku kan sedang bokek, bulan depan aja, ya?"

"bukan itu, tapi aku minta, umm. . ." Rin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"aku minta, kissu." ucap len sambil memajukan bibirnya.

**PLAAAKK**

"gak mau, ya? dikening aja deh."

**PLAAAKK**

****  
"Di pipi, gimana?"

**PLAAAKK**

****

"Kalo gitu di-"

**PLAAAKK**

"Aku kan belum selesai ngomong."

**PLAAAKK**

****

**PLAAAKK**

****

**PLAAAKK**

**::The End::**

A/n : Sumpah gaje banget, maklum fic perdana, setelah ini mungkin lebih abal dan nista lagi.

Len : huaaa, sakit Rinney, kok aku ditampar.

Rin : biarin, mesum sih.

Len : hey, BakAuthor kok endingnya gaje sih?

Author : yaiyalah, orang Authornya aja musti semedi di gunung kidul, buat nyelesein nih fic#kaga nyambung.

Miku : Miku kok dikit banget?

Author : udah untung dimasukin fic. dasar tak tau diri

Miku : huee, Miku laporin ke emaknya Author, kalo Author sering ngambil duit emaknya,buat beli cash game online.

Author : eh, jangan! ampun-ampun, entar kukasih pepes negi(?) buat Miku.

Miku : yey, makasih.

LenRinMiku&all chara : Author no baka.

Author : terima kasih

all chara : ITUU BUKAN PUJIAAN DODOL.

all chara : and the last

Review, please


End file.
